Life
by HannahBananaBoo
Summary: Kate and Logan are nearing their change. Elena is alpha. Jeremy and Jamie are heating up. How will the pack hold up with all these changes? Rated T for cursing sometimes...
1. Chapter 1

hiya... so first story in this fandom... bear with me. DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Kate and Logan a little more grown up. and im using word pad so... no spell check sorry!

"Lo!" Kate screamed as she ran through the forest. "Logan!"

"Kate! I'm here! Kate!" Came a shreak from the other direction.

"Logan!" Kate screamed again. A huge wash of relife washing over her. "Logan I'm coming! Stay there!"

"Oh no no no. You really arnt little girl" came a voice from behind a tree.

"Reese." Kate said. Stopping in her tracks and turing slowly to face the older werewolf.

"Running off screaming for your brother really isnt how to win." He chuckled. His blond hair was lighter than hers and almost sparkled in the moonlight that shown through the dense trees.

"Kate! Lets go! Hurry!" Came Logans voice through the trees.

Kate checked over her shoulder. Calculating the time it would take her to find Logan out here.

"Wheres yur partner, Reese?" She asked.

"Noah? Somewhere. Looking for Logan" He replyed.

"Well wouldnt want to-" She dashed. Scraping up against trees and bushes as she ran. He chased. She knew he would. She made a sharp turn away from where Logan was and dove through a thick bush/tunnel. Reese, being much larger than her couldnt fit and scrabbled to find a way around as she crawled through. it was a tight fit for her now. But she made it. Checking back for her persuer she bolted once again twords Logan.

As she was coming up to Logan's hiding place a huge figure jumped out of a tree and tackled her to the grownd.

"Lo!" She shreaked as she went down.

"Kate! Kate I'm here!" He yelled running full tilt down the path leading to where she was fighting off a much larger person than she. She kicked the man in his one special place, and while he flew off her and grimaced she grabbed her brother hand and ran. Twords the light at the edge of the forest.

Two pairs of running feet came after them. And a pair of paws. Damn. Someone had changed.

"Kate? The tunnels?" her brother asked.

"If ones a wolf they'll go through faster"

"I'd rather that then two full grown men." he said looking back at her.

She grunted something under her breath as he dragged her through underbrush that they had long since outgrown. The feet and paws were sounding louder and louder on the dirst and leaves.

"Lo! Quick!" she screamed looking back at their presuer just as they crossed into the cleared back yard area around the house at stonehaven. They were safe. They'd won.

The two men and a wold came running out after them. When they saw the house they stopped and precided to collapse on the soft grass. Panting from the chase.

"New record. Though I'd advise against screaming for each other when really being chased." Jeremy said from his seat on the porch.

"I would have to agree." Their mother and pack alpha said. Raising her eyebrows at the men.

The three of them. Reese, a large good looking blond Aussie. Noah, a still tired looking Alaskin. And Morgan, a man who had lived among wolves. Looked a little sheepish about being beaten by two 15 year olds who hadnt even had their first change.

Their father -Clay- and Nick cam strolling out of the forest from where they had been watching the war game. Smiles played on their lips as they saw the twins.

"Boys!" Nick boomed. "Lost again! But we've been working on it!"

"We have been!" Noah jumped to defend himself.

"I'm sure of that." said Clay in his deep southern drawl. "But the kids still managed to bet you. Aint that right Darlin?" He said looking at an ever bedragled Kate.

"Sure." She panted. "Always Daddy."

"Righto pops."Llogan imitated his father drawl.

Their father glared as he walked up and put his arm around Kate. Everyone else laughed as Tonio came out to call in for dinner.

"Wait! Who won?" he asked.

"Us" the twins chirped together as they proudly walked inside, contented with their lives. The pack was happy. Thriving again. Elena's leadership style was working. Mutts were far off and fewer in numbers. Life was good at stonehaven. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

swiching povs... sorry.

Kate stood infront of the full leingth mirror in her room. She still liked Logan's room better. Less girlie. Hers was all pink and fluffy. It was her mother's once apon a time. Ick.

Looking at herself all dressed up to go out was weird. The pack never did this. It was what Nick wanted for his birthday. He wouldnt tell her how old he was turining. But she could see the wrinkles and age lines starting on his face. Werewolves age slowly. But not that slowly. He still acted like he was the same age as Reese and Noah...

She spun around. Her knee leingth bouncy white skirt flowing out around her. Paired with a silver rounded neck top that hung off one shoulder and roman sandals with wasnt the most practical outfit... But Nick had helped her pick it before he came up with the war/escape game earlier that weekend. So she wore it. Her long dark blond hair was neatly braided over her shoulder hiding the curls she got from her father. She bothered to apply the slightest amout of makeup to her large blue eyes and brush some powderey stuff across her cheeks.

At 15 she wasnt that much to look at. Standing no more than five foot seven and a half she was by far the shortest in the Danvers family. Her mother stoof five ten. While her brother and father were both well over six feet. It wasnt fair! Logan was her twin dammit! He should be stuck short like her! Not towering over her. Just at that moment he walked in. Not bothering to knock. Duh.

"Logan! What if I wasnt dressed yet, you perv?"

"Nothing I havent seen before, Katie." he drawled. He liked the sounding more like his father. Since he looked more like his mother.

He cleaned up nice. In dark jeans and a white dress shirt thats top three buttions were undone it wasnt exactaly 'nice' nice. But it was better than his usual t-shirt and shorts. And succeeded in setting off his large blue eyes that were identical to hers. Most of the pack had better style than their father. So did Logan. He just wanted to be more like him.

"Kate." He said in a serious tone.

"Lo?"

"You look nice. Your not doing this for Reese are you?"

Ahh Reese. In his early thirties he could pass for a college student. And often did. Kate had had a minor 'thing' for him a few years ago and with his sister being one of only two female werewolves in the world Logan couldnt forget it. Even with the age difference.

"Lo!" Kate shreaked "No! This is Nicks night! I never even liked him that much! And it was like forever ago! Creeper."

"Your room looks nice" he teased changing the subject. She just glared at him. He knew how much she hated the frills. She openly told everyone! She even slept in his room most nights to get away from it. Just as he was about to speak again the door popped open.

"Does anyone in this house knock?" Kate whined

"No. Don't you know that by now?" Their mother said breezing in and checking over her children. "Jamies here. So were ready to go. How about you two?"

"Were fine, mom." said Logan standing up to be checked over. He knew how much Nick meant to both his parents and how much anything that meant anything to him meant to all of them.

"Darlin'." Their father drawled coming in "and Darlin. Two in one place." he said cocking an eyebrow. "Boy." was all Logan got. "can we be ready now?"

"Done." Elena said as she turned from Logan and walked into her husband's arms. "we'll be downstairs. Hurry up" She comanded as they left. Alpha power.

"Well." Logan said coming up behind his sister who was still staring at herself in the mirror. "Lets go." he walked out dragging her behind him

The whole pack plus Jamie and Hope was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Looking like Nick and Antonio dressed them all. As the twins came dowm Reese offered Kate his hand as escort.

"Kathrine." He cooed.

Everyone else saw it as being as close as family with the whole pack. Kate was no exeption. Though she blushed slightly and accepted. Logan saw it as a pass at HIS sister. He was watching Reese. Closley.

AN:

cliffy... i know it doesnt tie in very wekk with the last chapter... but its the start of some big plot i have... BWAHAHAH!


	3. Chapter 3

3 woo! okay so 3 chapters in one day woo! now i have to go be busy and wont update for a few days... sorry!

Lo pov. overview.

Nick must have seen my constant glares twords Reese and his hold on Kate. His arm around her waist. Her smiling and speaking with her hands. It had been like that all night. I hated to ruin Nicks night, and I knew someone would be lecturing me on it later but right now Kate was my concern. I'd spent all my life keeping her in check. Defending her allergie to guinea pigs. Her strange wolflike habbits. Trying to teach her to act more human. It was always easier for me. So I always got stuck defending her. And I was NOT letting some wolf -nomatter how long i've known him- come up and start wisking my sister away. Pervert.

We were heading back to Stonehaven after dinner and a show. Everyone was tired of the human world. Especialy dad. But he was always like that. Even mom was on edge after such a long time interacting.

"Well. I'm ready for a run" dad said the second we got back. It was four in the morning but he didnt care. "Anyone? Running alone is about as much fun as taking a shit."

"I think we could all use one." mom agreed leading the charge out to the woods. "Jamie? Hope?"

They were half asleep and very drunk. "We'll watch them" I said.

"My smart boy" mom smiled. "You'll be changing soon enough." she looked at Kate "both of you" they left. Jeremy and Karl taking Jamie and Hope up to their rooms before following the rest out to find a place to change.

"I think I'll call Savannah." Kate said taking her phone to her ear.

"Kate." i said putting my hand on her wrist and lowering her phone. "its four in the morning here. Oregon is three hours behind us." I reasoned.

"So its only one..." she whined "and i have so much to tell her..."

"Tell her? about him?" I growled sounding more like the werewolf i will be.

"Him who? Reese? God dammit, Logan! Were pack mates! Friends! Practically family!" she shreaked

"If you could have seen the way he was looking at you! Touching you! Your one of two!"

"How can you think anything would go on between us? Hes in his thirties. I'm 15. Have some faith in me. I thought you knew me." she was practically crying now.

"I do know you! Thats why I cant trust you with this, Kate! Cant you see that! I'm trying to protect you!"

"Ya' know what? Get the hell over yourself, Lo. I can take care of myself. Better than you can most of the time." with that she charged up the stairs and I faintly heard her door slam. Then a frusterated shreak when she relized she couldnt jump out the window and run into the woods because of the pack running.

"Kate...?" I asked. A severe pain struck through me. Everywhere hurt. My skin felt like it was crawling. My bones felt like i had a major case of growing pains only worse.

"Kate!" I yelled up the stairs "Kate! Help!"

The change? But dad said... dad! Mom! They probably hadnt started changing yet!

I dragged my sore and flowing body to the back door and flung it open. "Dad! Mom! Jeremy! Antonio! SOMEBODY!" I screamed.

"Lo?" Kates voice came from the stairs "Lo whats going on?" she rushed to me.

"Kate... Changing" i panted as my body spasamed

"DADDY!" Kate screamed out the door at the toop of her lungs "DADDY!"

Silence.

"DADDY! JEREMY! MOM!"

My body spasamed again. Kate backed up and put her hands over her mouth. "What about Jamie? Hope?" she asked me

"No... to drunk..."

"DADDY!"

Suddenly the bushes exploded with almost the whole pack. "KATE! LOGAN!" dad yelled as he tumbled out first still in his human form unlike kost of the pack.

"DADDY!" Kate screamed. "Logans Changing! DADDY!"

dad looked at my mother's wolf form before coming over to pick me up. I vomited. Kate tried to follow as dad took me outside and into the woods. "Katie... stay here. he could hurt you"

"But... dad... Logan needs me."

"He'll be fine darlin" and with that we left. the whole pack dissaearing into the forest. The last thing i saw before i blacked out was Kate. Alone on the porch. Scared.

Kate pov.

Logan. Was. Changing. LONG WAS CHANGING! I thought he was more moody than usual... But why not me! I didnt know what to do with myself. I wandered through the quiet house... nothing stirred. I heard a scream fro the woods. Logan. It sounded so painful. A shiver ran through me. I couldnt go to my room and sleep... though I might as well try. I truged up the stairs and into my frilly room. I found a pair of pj shorts and a tank top before sitting down infront of my vanity. Jamie and Hope must really be drunk if they are magaging to sleep through Logans screams of pain...

I waited. And waited. By six they still hadnt come in. Any of them. So I did the most logical thing my sleep deprived mind could think of. I walked across the hall to Logan's room opened his window that faced the woods. I sat at the window for what seemed like forever but it was really only a few minutes.I couldnt hear anything they had gone so deep into the woods. I curled up on Logan's bed and waited. Before I knew it I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

woo. chapter 4! go me:)

It was painful, and I honestly dont remember most of it... past puking all over dad... whoops. Kate wasnt there. It didnt feel right without her. We should be going through this at the same time. Not just me. Getting back to the house im exausted and covered in my own vomit... so is everyone else. Its nearly noon. Seven hours... There arnt enough showers in the house for everyone so some settle for hosing off outside. I get the one in the bathroom Kate and I share.

By the time I get out and into my bedclothes and start trudging my way into my room I'm half asleep. The only thing that stops me from falling face first onto my bed and not waking up till tomorrow is the fact that Kate is already asleep sprawled across the foot of my bed. Probably because she was listening to my screaming from my window... I shake my head to rid myself of the memories. I cant help thinking how much like an angel Katie looks when shes sleeping. When shes awake theres a hardness in her eyes... a willingness to do whatever needs to be done. But when shes sleeping with her long golden curls spread around her... she doesnt look so... different. Kates alwasy been different. Not just in the way she looks. But in the way she talks and holds herself. Theres something more animal about her than me... or anybody else. And when she sleeps some of that hardness around her eyes goes away... the look of being ready to decapitate you if you get to close.

While I'm standing there debating weather or not to wake her up and kick her out she stirrs.

"Lo?" she says in a sleepy voice. "Lo, we missed school."

I know better than to tell her what happened last night while shes like this so all I say is "Yeah, yeah we did Katie... Tomorrow we'll go" I smile "Now just sleep." Of course as soon as she wakes up again shell be hounding everyone for answers but for now its best to let her sleep.

"Logan?" Mom asks from the doorway. "Good I cought you before you were asleep."

"Moom" i groan

"I know, I know. Changings hard. I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am." She smiles almost to herself "You've always been mommy's little helper. I guess that never changes. Go to sleep, Logan."

Theres something sad in my mothers eyes... shes right I have always been mommy's little helper... why would that change? If I had more energy I'd go find out what she meant. But I dont so I just say "I love you, mom" I know she heard me. Werewolf ears and such. When I have more energy I'll deal with my family and our stupid open secrets...

Kate

When I wake up again I'm still in Logan's room. But i'm not alone. Logan is flopped face down at the head of his bed snoring.

"Lo?" i say, crawling up to poke him. "Logan wake up..." i poke him again. He squirms. "Logan! Up! NOOOOW!"

"Ahhhrgh!" he shouts as he jumps up with hands over his ears. "Kate!"

I just giggle.

"Ahh my ears! The change katie! My ears."

Drama queen. It's then that i pounce. Grabbing his hads above his head and using my knees to lock his legs out. "Tell me." i say

"Get off, Kate"

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me now, Logan"

"Not of you dont get off of me, MOM!" he yells

"DADDY!" I scream

They both come rushing.

"Wha-?" Dad says still half asleep. Mom steps around him and raises her eyebrows.

"Mom. She wont get off."

"Daddy, he wont tell me what happened!"

"Everyone left this morning, guys" is all dad says

Mom nods at dad.

Our father walks into the room and picks me up under one arm, and starts taking me out of the room. Curse my smallness!

"Daddy! Daddy lemme down." He just grunts and starts taking me downstairs. Noooo.

"Just let your brother rest, Kate. He had his first change last night. Its not easy." she sounds proud. Logan changed all the way! ON HIS FIRST CHANGE! No way! Unfair. I was not letting this change the way things work around here though.

Lo.

Seeing Kate carried out of my room by our father really made an impact. Shes always been his little princess. Always batting her huge blue eyes and getting what she wants. This should have been no different. But it was... because I changed. This could be really fun till Kate gets her change soon... or really bad if she doesnt...


End file.
